From the D to an M
by Bask
Summary: How did Ron's and Hermione's relationship developed from their first kiss in The Deathly Hallows to their marriage? Was it all sweet and pink? Do I suck at summaries? Yes I do
1. Father's got a thingy

**FROM THE D TO AN M**

Hi people, this is my first M-rated fanfic and I'm not sure if it's good. The idea came while I was in a 12-hour trip and I didn't have anything interesting to do. So here it is:

**Chapter 1: Father's got a thingy**

**  
**How could she? It was impossible! Utterly impossible! She had forgotten her clock! How could she, who loved to schedule and plan everything by the minute, forget such a valuable item! What was important enough to keep Hermione Granger from bringing her clock on this trip?

Well, the reason was rather obvious: Ron Weasley, the cutest, hottest, and most amazing boyfriend in the world. She had been daydreaming about him in the mountains, surrounded by a forest in the baggy clothes he used to wear, smiling and holding her close while showing her all those places of _The Burrow _she had never seen…

-You're turning red again honey. Sure you don't want to open the window?

Her mother's words quickly brought her out of daydream–land.

-Yes, I'm sure–she answered.

-I don't get why you are hot, I'm freezing.

-That's exactly why I can't open the window; you two may catch a cold.

Her mother mumbled something about what a thoughtful daughter they had, but Hermione had stopped listening. She was watching out the window trying to figure out where they were and how far they were from _The Burrow_.

-Let her suffer if she wants. Anyway, we will be there in less than an hour–this time, it was her father who interrupted her thoughts.

The fact that her father had just seemingly read her mind didn't disturb Hermione at all; he seemed to have the "ability" to figure out what Hermione was thinking rather easily, and she had gotten accustomed to it. Actually, what dominated Hermione's mind at the time, were nerves. She was nervous because she had not told her parents about her and Ron. She was nervous because she didn't know how her parents and the Weasleys would get along. But most of all, she was nervous because this was the first time she was going to see Ron since she went to Australia to track her parents down, almost a month ago. They had written to each other daily, but seeing each other was totally different. For example, she had to worry about how she looked...

Holy Crap! She had forgotten about that! Did she comb her hair? Did she put make up on? Did she went overboard with it again or did she keep it natural and fresh like Ron liked it? The window's reflection was too blurry, and she had apparently forgotten her mirror (damn Ron, why did he have to distract her so much?!).

-I need to go to the men's room, we should stop somewhere. And Hermione, you should remove some make up from your face, maybe that's what's making you sweat.

Oh No! That was a bad sign…

**OK, it wasn't that bad, was it? Please let me now.**


	2. Mom just didn’t notice him… I hope

**FROM THE D TO AN M  
Chapter 2: Mom just didn't notice him… I hope**

"Dear, wake up" called her father.

"Uh" she answered.

"Hermione, we're here"

"What?! So soon"

"The trip has been long enough darling, you fell asleep" interrupted her mother.

Hermione got off the car immediately. She needed to stretch her legs after she-didn't-know how many hours. She tried looking at her watch but found her wrist empty. She had forgotten that she had forgotten her clock! Ron really messed up her mind.

"OK, now, let's look for the Weasleys. Where did you say we should meet them?" asked her mother.

"In the diner next to the train station"

"See darling, I told you it was here" said her father to her mother.

Hermione hadn't noticed, but they were just outside the place where she was going to reencounter with the Weasleys after such a long time. Anxiety took a hold of her when she saw a red Ford Anglia just next to her car.

It had always amused her how Mr. Weasley, after losing his precious blue Ford Anglia, had decided to get (she didn't know how, nor wanted to) a new one, red this time. "It matches my hair" he had said.

This was actually the first time she had seen the car, as Ron's father had kept it in the garage in the hopes of none of his sons using it without his permission. Judging from the bump in the back of the car, he had failed miserably.

"Darling, do you like that car?" asked her father.

"Not really. Why?" she answered.

"Because you seem very interested in it"

"Well, it's their car"

"Really? How interesting, and what an odd coincidence"

"It probably means nothing" interrupted her mother "we should go inside, I´m freezing here"

Hermione was puzzled with her mother's remark, but she quickly forgot about it and checked herself one last time in the mirror. After all, she was about to meet with Ron.

They entered the diner.

"Ow! They're here! How wonderful!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione!" cried the twins.

"Hi Herm" said Ginny.

Hermione, however, was oblivious of all their greetings. She spotted Ron next to his sister; he quickly rose and hugged her tightly.

Hermione was lost in the moment. Finally! She was able to hold him! She knew exactly how to feel: full of joy and wanting to cry, of happiness of course.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Granger said hi to each Weasley. When the two lovers parted, Hermione's dad went to greet Ron, but her mother excused herself to the bathroom.

They all sat down and decided to eat breakfast, or rather lunch, before driving up to _The Burrow_. Hermione sat next to Ron and they started chatting about whatever they thought.

"Harry is coming tomorrow; he and Andromeda are at the Ministry settling some things about Teddy"

"Who is keeping his custody? Andromeda I hope. Harry, though responsible, can't keep up with a child right now"

"It seems they thought just that"

"I didn't think Harry would a…" Hermione stopped at that point. She saw her mother leaving the bathroom and was waiting for her to greet Ron. But what a surprise! She didn't. She just walked right next to him and went to eat with his parents. Hermione didn't give it too much importance; she probably didn't notice him, did she?

**Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting (is that a word?) in the previous chapter. Sorry if I'm late, but my inspiration comes slowly. Hope you like this chapter and hope you comment.**


	3. Ginny's advice

**From The D to an M  
Chapter 3: Ginny's advice.**

"And we are here! Our private room!" said Ron as he opened the door.

"I hope you're kidding" answered Hermione.

"I'm not. We are both over 18 after all"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, but you're blushing"

"I'm not! It's just too hot in here!"

"You two should stop arguing" interrupted Ginny, who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Why should we?" asked Ron.

"Because we will be late for the match" replied the red-haired girl.

"No, we will not"

"Yes you will. Anyway, come Hermione, you're staying in my room"

"What a relief!" cried the brunette. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. After all, she indeed was over 18.

Hermione didn't have much time to worry, because Ginny quickly grabbed her by the hand and carried her into another room.

Ginny's room had not changed at all. She only had two beds, a desk and a wall full of posters, all of them portraying quidditch teams. Hermione didn't bother to ask which one was her bed; she had been there so many times she already knew.

After finishing unpacking, Ginny dropped the bomb:

"Would you prefer sleeping with my brother instead of me?" she asked.

Hermione couldn't help it. She instantly turned into a deep shade of red.

"I don't know" answered the other girl.

Ginny giggled.

"My mom didn't think of that. She doesn't know after all"

"My parents don't know either"

"Are you sure they don't know"

"Yes!"

Ginny giggled again.

"You should tell them"

"I'm not sure"

"Come on! You're staying at the same place for a complete month! It will be utterly impossible to keep it a secret from them!"

"I know, I'm just worried"

"Worried your parents might not like it?"

"So you noticed as well"

"Yeap"

Hermione breathed…

**OK, I wasn't inspired at all in this chapter, but this needed to happe****n. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Bask**


End file.
